


No Dress Code: Sand & Rain

by GuileandGall



Series: No Dress Code [20]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Beaches, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Kissing in the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: Shaundi and Furia’s guesses were right. The impromptu proposal and wedding on short notice concluded with a tropical seaside honeymoon in a secluded spot on a white sand beach.





	No Dress Code: Sand & Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from @bosselimitchell from the visual prompt list: #11

“Hey, you!”

Eli only turned because of the familiarity of the voice. She dashed down the steps and jogged across the warm sand toward him as she tied a vibrantly colored swath of gauzy cloth around her waist.

“I was wondering where you got off to.” Her hands started to dive into his hair, but it stopped with a grimace. “You’re all sweaty.”

Eli pulled her closer. “You didn’t mind it last night.”

“We were both sweaty then,” she giggled brightly. Despite her momentary disgust, when his arms circled her waist, hers draped over his shoulder.

“We could be again,” he replied with a quick and revealing raise of his brow.

“And here I thought there might be more to this honeymoon than counting the revolutions of the ceiling fan.”

“When have you ever resorted to _that_ in bed with _me_?”

“Never,” she admitted. It was true. Even when they weren’t facing one another, when she couldn’t look into his eyes, she’d never counted anything.

“You could run with me.”

Furia leaned back a little and glanced down, his eyes followed the track of hers for a moment. “This outfit is not made for running. But I’ll walk with you.” She didn’t wait for an answer. She peeled herself out of his embrace and grabbed his hand.

When she swung his hand, Eli lifted it and spun her around. She found her way back into his arms. Draping his arm over her shoulder, she slipped her arm around his waist. Eli shortened his stride to more closely match hers, ignoring the sea water drowning his trainers as the waves washed over her bare feet.

Their stroll along the beach got cut short by the clouds that turned gray and cut loose. Eli pulled at her hand in an effort to get them back to their suite and out of the rain; Furia, however, loved the rain. She held her other hand out and draped her head backward letting the fat drops plop against her bare skin.

“What’s your rush?” she asked, planting her feet at the bottom of the steps leading to their cabin. She tugged at his hand.

Eli’s nose wrinkled with a quick look up at the pissing clouds. “It’s raining.”

“I know,” she said with a wide smile. “I love the rain.”

The wrinkle seemed to get more pronounced.

“Take off your shirt.” It was a rare thing for her to need to ask him to take anything off. Eli had an ingrained dislike of clothing, in part because he thought it was his duty to share that beautiful and artfully decorated form of his with anyone bearing the sense of sight.

He grimaced at her.

“We’re already soaked to the bone,” she said, pressing up against him. She cuddled close, then purred, “Please.”

The t-shirt came off in a smooth motion. It landed on the porch with a sloppy slap. Before Eli even lowered his arms, Furia’s hands moved up his chest, tracing the familiar lines of ink beneath his skin.

“Close your eyes,” she whispered against his chest. He just looked at her. “Play along for just a minute. Put your head back and close your eyes.”

With a deep sigh, he complied. She was just as stubborn as him and they both knew it. Furia placed enough space between them that the rain could drop and trickle down his chest. She watched rivulets carve a path down his neck and race along his collarbone. When a drop sped down the hard plane of his chest, her resistance faltered. She lapped it up with her tongue; the tang of salt barely noticeable.

The action got his attention. Eli glanced down at her as she flicked her tongue against his skin. Her body continued its upward momentum, rising on her toes to meet his lips.

His arms circled her waist again and he picked her up, carrying her up the steps and back through the open doors of their suite.


End file.
